


A Quiet Accord

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads reach an understanding.</p><p>Ailcia gave me the prompt, "duvet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailcia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ailcia).



.

Bodie understood punishment. He'd doled out enough of it and been on the receiving end of it as well more times than he cared to remember. His every instinct was to fight back... except when it came at the hands of this one completely irritating bastard, the only man he'd take it from without trying to kill him with his bare hands.

***

Doyle had punched him, stalked over to the Capri and took off in the inevitable squeal of rubber on tarmac. Bodie had got slowly to his feet, trying to work out what he'd done wrong this time. Thompson, the freak who'd been abducting and torturing agents, had been backing up with a gun to Doyle's head when Bodie had stepped out into the middle of the alley apparently empty handed. As Thompson had levelled his gun at him, Bodie had shot him cleanly between the eyes. As Bodie rubbed at his jaw, radioing it in, he thought again about how the pathway to a peaceful life undoubtedly lay in staying away from Doyle.

***

“Cowley wants to see you, wants to know why you left.”

“Fuck Cowley.”

“No thanks.”

Bodie looked down at Doyle who was huddled under the duvet on the couch. He looked like... suddenly everything made sense. Bodie rubbed absently at his jaw.

“I'm sorry, Ray. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm not sorry for taking the risk and to be honest, I'd do it again. There was just no bloody way that twisted fucker was taking you away from me.”

Doyle stared up into his eyes for a long moment and then slowly lifted one side of the duvet in mute invitation.

 

.


End file.
